The present invention relates to a portable infant seat, and more particularly, to an infant seat which can be cantilever mounted onto a tabletop and has additional means for providing clamping support to the tabletop.
Infant's seats which are self-supporting from a table-top have been previously known. Many of these infant's seats are cantilever mounted to the table edge as shown in the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,333, to D. E. Cohen, issued Dec. 7, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,110, to M. T. Simmons, et al., issued Mar. 30, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,478, to L. Aron, issued Feb. 3, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,104, to W. F. Remington, et al., issued Dec. 7, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,036, to G. J. Euwema, et al, issued Jan. 29, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,769, to G. J. Euwema, et al., issued April 13, 1982.
These typical self-supporting infant seats slide over the edge of the tabletop and are mounted thereto by the cantilever action of the infant's weight in conjunction with the infant seat. However, a problem with this type of infant seat is that it relies substantially on the cantilever action to maintain its position on the tabletop. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,535 to R. D. Smith, issued Jan. 26, 1982, takes this concept one step further and does provide some means for clamping the seat to the table. However, the clamping arms of Smith's infant seat are spaced-apart a fixed distance and may not readily accommodate various tabletops having different thicknesses.
Therefore, it is an object of the infant seat of the present invention to overcome the heretofore described deficiencies of the prior art.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide an infant seat which is cantilever mounted to a tabletop, but also has means for clamping the infant seat to the tabletop irrespective of the tabletop's thickness.
These and other features and attendant advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated as the same becomes better understood from the following detailed description thereof.